Today various platforms, such as aircraft, are provided with anti-collision systems for avoiding collisions with other objects in the environment of the own-ship. These systems are designed to detect other objects who may themselves be platforms, also referred to as intruders, determine how to avoid a future possible collision and, when necessary, provide guidance to avoid the possible collision by manoeuvring the platform in such a way a safe generated escape path is followed.
In the field of avionics so called sense-and-avoid-systems (S&A-systems) are known. These differ from present anti-collision systems in that they can directly and automatically control the aircraft. These are currently in the early stages of development, and there exists a need for improving reliability, accuracy and overall performance of such systems, not at least from a flight safety point of view.
Also, in the field of avionics, high standards have been set regarding aircraft equipment certification criterion. This will particularly hold true in the case that the aircraft is an UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle).